From The Shadow
by Clairent
Summary: 'Pengorbanan.. Seorang shinobi tak bernama yang melindungi kedamaian dari bayangan… Adalah Shinobi yang sesungguhnya.' Warning: ANBU!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, Older!Naruto. Fem!Itachi. Not Yaoi/Incest.


From The Shadow

Chapter 1 ― The Namikaze Family

"Misi kalian bisa dibilang lebih dari sukses. Kokurou Yakuza, pemimpin dari grup kriminal A-Rank telah dikonfirmasi mati, dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membunuhnya. Kerja bagus, Team Delta. Kalian dinonaktifkan dari tugas selama seminggu. Oh, dan Ōkami, kau harus melapor besok lusa kepadaku."

Namikaze Naruto, dengan wajah impasif dibalik topeng serigalanya, hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Hokage di depannya, Namikaze Minato, yang bisa dibilang juga adalah ayahnya. Ia tahu apa maksud tersembunyi dibalik perkataan itu.

"Baiklah Team Delta, kalian boleh pergi."

Ketika mendengar perkataan sang Hokage, Naruto Namikaze langsung saja shunshin ke Markas ANBU, buru-buru ingin menghindar dari ayahnya sendiri. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi untuk populasi ninja Konoha, bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Hokage tidak sebaik apa yang para penduduk biasa kira.

Sampai di markas ANBU, ia melepaskan topeng serigalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya. Wajahnya dan penampilannya, bisa dibilang duplikat dari ayahnya sendiri. Ia mempunyai wajah yang lancip, warna mata biru yang sama persis dengan ayahnya, dan rambut pirang spiky, yang juga sama seperti ayahnya. Ia mungkin bisa disalah sangka sebagai ayahnya saat kecil jika dia tidak memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek, tidak seperti ayahnya yang membiarkan rambutnya panjang, dan memotongnya jika sudah melebihi bahu.

"Apa kau tidak apa, Naruto?"

Tanpa melihat ke sumber suara, Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengatakan itu. Mereka bisa dibilang sudah kenal sejak mereka kecil, dan bisa dibilang teman masa kecil, karena diperkenalkan oleh ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak apa, Izumi." Naruto menjawab, dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di markas ANBU. Jika seorang Shinobi memutuskan menjadi ANBU, mereka bisa dibilang, akan 'menghilang' dari mata publik. Mereka bekerja sepenuhnya di dalam bayangan. Membantu desa dari bayangan tanpa ada yang tahu perbuatan mereka. Mereka juga harus pindah tempat tinggal, ke salah satu kamar yang berada di markas ANBU. Karena jika mereka tinggal di rumah atau apartemen akan terlalu berbahaya.

Orang lain atau ANBU juga tidak boleh memanggil nama orang yang dibalik topeng ANBU, bahkan keluarga mereka. ANBU juga tidak boleh memperlihatkan, menceritakan atau melakukan hal apapun yang terkait dengan memberi tahukan identitas mereka di publik.

Ini adalah ANBU. Ninja yang sesungguhnya. Ninja yang melakukan semuanya di dalam bayangan. Lebih memilih 'cepat, effisien dan tak diketahui' daripada 'lama, menyombongkan tekhnik, dan membuat nama besar di dunia ninja'. Mereka, ANBU, tidak menginginkan nama besar di dunia ninja. Mereka hanya ingin melindungi desa mereka.

Karena itu, sebagian besar ninja yang berada di Bingo Book adalah Jounin, Chuunin, atau mantan ANBU. Itu karena ANBU tidak pernah membuat penampilan. Mereka menyelesaikan masalah dari bayangan, tidak terang-terangan.

Menurut Naruto, hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi ninja hanya untuk bertarung atau membuat nama besar di dunia Shinobi. Kenapa kau harus buang-buang chakra dengan mengeluarkan ninjutsu terus-terusan untuk mengetes lawanmu, ketika kau bisa saja langsung membunuhnya dengan cepat dengan satu jutsu? Kenapa kau menyerang musuhmu dari depan, ketika kau bisa menyelinap ke belakang, dan membunuhnya dengan cepat dari belakang? Dan yang terakhir, apa gunanya namamu terkenal di Bingo Book sebagai ninja S-Rank, mengetahui bahwa keluargamu dan teman-temanmu akan dalam bahaya karena reputasimu?

Itu bodoh, menurut Naruto. Hidup menjadi ninja S-Rank dipenuhi dengan kebohongan dan membahayakan. Kau bisa mempunyai teman, yang sebenarnya adalah asasin. Atau, pacarmu yang beberapa hari ini kau kencani ternyata adalah mata-mata dari desa lain yang ditugaskan untuk mendekatimu agar bisa mendapatkan informasi.

Karena itu, setiap misinya dalam ANBU, ia selalu berusaha agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya dalam bahaya karena reputasinya.

Berjalan di koridor markas ANBU, Naruto melihat ke temannya sejak kecil, yang juga sudah melepaskan topengnya.

Uchiha Izumi adalah putri pertama Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Ia sudah mengenal Izumi sejak… entah sejak kapan, ia tidak tahu. Sejak awal, ia dan Izumi selalu bersama. Ibunya dan Mikoto-san bilang bahwa mereka sudah bertemu satu sama lain sejak bayi.

Izumi bisa terlihat adalah duplikat dari Mikoto sendiri. Rambut panjang yang sampai pinggangnya. Izumi selalu menguncir rambutnya menjadi ponytail ketika dalam misi, agar tidak menganggunya. Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa ia tidak memotongnya saja, Izumi selalu berkata bahwa ia menyukai rambut panjang.

Wajah Izumi juga sama seperti Mikoto, bedanya, Izumi entah kenapa mempunyai garis kecil, yang terlihat seperti garis kerutan, di bawah matanya sedikit. Sepertinya itu adalah tanda lahir, atau mungkin adalah suatu turunan genetic dari Fugaku sendiri, karena ia lihat, Fugaku juga mempunyai garis kerut yang lebih panjang di bawah matanya.

Walaupun mempunyai penampilan seperti Mikoto, di dalamnya, Izumi lebih seperti Fugaku. Dia tidak ekspresif seperti Mikoto, tetapi lebih memilih menyembunyikannya. Dia hanya membuka emosinya jika ia berada bersama keluarganya atau teman terdekatnya. Walaupun begitu, Izumi juga tidak terlalu terbuka. Ia seperti gadis Kuudere yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengeluarkan emosinya, karena seumur hidupnya, Izumi selalu menyembunyikan emosinya, entah kenapa.

Di Konoha, mereka berdua dikenal sebagai prodigy. Mereka menjadi Genin di umur 6 tahun, Chuunin di umur 10 tahun, dan karena rekomendasi dari komandan ANBU, Hatake Kakashi, mereka melewati Jounin, dan langsung menjadi ANBU di umur 13 tahun. Mematahkan dua rekor, yaitu sebagai ANBU termuda, dan hanya dua orang Chuunin yang langsung saja menjadi ANBU tanpa melewati Jounin.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selama… liburan ini, Izumi?" Naruto bertanya kepada teman sejak kecilnya itu, mencoba membuat konversasi di keadaan heningnya ini. Melihat bahwa kamar mereka berada di lantai bawah, perjalanan mereka akan sedikit lama.

Izumi menaikan bahunya tidak tahu. "Mungkin hanya akan menghabiskannya dengan keluarga. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini selalu komplain tentang bagaimana aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Tou-san juga selalu sedikit marah denganku karena lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di ANBU daripada untuk klan. Aku yakin Kaa-san juga akan rindu padaku." Izumi menjawab, mukanya tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, walaupun kali ini ekspresinya lebih lembut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya ke Naruto, "Dan kau Naruto? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto membuang nafasnya dengan frustasi. Ia hanya diberikan waktu libur oleh ayahnya satu hari, daripada seminggu, yang diberikan kepada rekan tim dan kaptennya. Naruto tahu alasannya. Bukannya ayahnya tidak menyayanginya, sebaliknya, Naruto tahu ayahnya menyayangi, tapi hanya tidak ingin Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan _dia_.

Izumi, melihat betapa frustasinya Naruto, mulai khawatir atas teman pirangnya ini. Tentu ia tahu atas keadaan Naruto, dan ia selalu mencoba untuk membantu Naruto. Tetapi alas, ia hanya bisa memberi sedikit bantuan, karena betapa sibuknya dia. Kepada desa, dan klannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto. Aku bisa menjaganya selama kau pergi nanti. Kau tahu bukan, rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu dan Natsuki?" Izumi berkata, dengan senyuman kecil di mulutnya.

Natsuki Namikaze adalah figur _dia_ yang Naruto maksud. Natsuki adalah adik kandung Naruto. Walaupun begitu, Natsuki Namikaze lebih dikenal sebagai 'Si Demon' oleh populasi Konoha. Semuanya dimulai 9 tahun lalu, disaat Natsuki lahir.

Pada saat itu, dari apa yang ayahnya deskripsikan, seseorang yang dia percayai sebagai Madara Uchiha muncul, dan mencoba mengambil Kyuubi dari ibunya, Kushina. Minato harus meninggalkan Kushina, karena Madara mencoba membunuh bayi Natsuki yang baru saja lahir, dan membawa Natsuki ke rumahnya.

Dia kembali lagi, menyelamatkan Kushina yang hampir mati akan diinjak oleh Kyuubi yang sudah dilepaskan dari segel yang berada di Kushina. Cerita singkatnya, Kyuubi dikirim oleh 'Madara' untuk menghancurkan Konoha, sementara Minato bertarung dengan Madara. Mengalahkan dan berhasil melepaskan segel kontrak Madara dan Kyuubi, Minato mencoba membantu Konoha.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi adalah, untuk menyegelnya ke orang lain. Minato tidak bisa menyegelnya lagi ke Kushina. Karena itu, dia membuat rencana untuk menyegel setengah chakranya Kyuubi ke dirinya untuk ia bawa bersama Shinigami, dan setengah chakranya lagi kepada Natsuki, dengan harapan agar Natsuki bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi desa, dan desa akan melihat Natsuki sebagai pahlawan.

Tetapi, tidak semua rencana akan berhasil dengan 100%. Ya, setengah chakra Kyuubi berhasil tersegel ke Natsuki, tetapi dengan bayaran. Yaitu nyawa Kushina. Kushina, tidak ingin kedua anaknya menjadi yatim piatu, karena sehabis penyegelan, Minato akan mati dan dia tidak mempunyai waktu lama, malah membuat Minato pingsan dan melakukan penyegelannya.

Ketika Minato bangun, tentu saja dia langsung mencari Kushina dan Natsuki. Ketika mendengar cerita sepenuhnya dari Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage yang berhasil ke tempat penyegelan tepat ketika Kushina menyegelkan Kyuubi.

Entah karena rasa sedih dan terpuruk karena kematian Kushina, Minato menyalahkan Natsuki atas kematian Kushina. Tentunya, sebagai master Fūinjutsu sendiri, Minato tahu bahwa Natsuki bukanlah Kyuubi. Naruto sendiri tahu, Minato tidak membenci Natsuki. Tetapi ia terlalu terpuruk karena kematian Kushina, dan butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan. Dan, siapa lagi orang yang pantas mengisi posisi itu kecuali Natsuki?

Karena itu, Minato dengan indirek, adalah alasan kenapa Natsuki tidak mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang bagus, makanan yang pantas, dan selalu mendapatkan hajaran setiap seminggu sekali dari beberapa penduduk. Jika Hokage mereka membenci 'Si Demon' berarti, itu legal untuk mereka untuk menghajar Si Demon, bukan? Itu adalah theory para penduduk.

Naruto selalu mencoba dengan seluruh tenaganya untuk melindungi Natsuki, dan mengatakan pada ayahnya, bahwa Natsuki bukanlah penyebab kematian Kushina. Karena sebab itu juga, Minato selalu berusaha, sebagai Hokage, memberikan Naruto banyak misi agar ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Natsuki.

Secara personal, menurut Naruto, Natsuki adalah peninggalan ibunya. Natsuki juga adalah adik kandungnya, dan ia menganggap Natsuki sebagai pahlawan yang membuat Kyuubi tidak keluar dari segelnya. Ia yakin ibunya ingin dia melindungi Natsuki dan menjaga Natsuki, tidak seperti ayahnya.

Ia juga percaya, bahwa, suatu hari, ayahnya bisa sadar bahwa Natsuki juga adalah anaknya. Ia ingin mereka berdua akur. Seperti keluarga.

Panggilah dia terlalu naïve dan optimis. Ia percaya bahwa jika Minato bisa melihat, bahwa Natsuki tidak bersalah atas kematian Kushina, Minato dan Natsuki bisa membuat hubungan yang baik. Natsuki mempunyai sifat seperti Kushina. Ia yakin jika Minato bisa melihat Natsuki yang sesungguhnya, ia dan Natsuki bisa menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya.

Itulah impiannya. Impiannya bukanlah untuk membuat dunia ninja damai ―seperti mimpi Izumi―, atau menjadi Hokage. Ia hanya ingin dua anggota keluarganya bisa akur dan hidup dengan damai. Ia rela untuk melakukan apa saja untuk itu. Bahkan, ia juga rela untuk mati, sekalipun.

"Tidak usah, Izumi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluargamu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Izumi tadi.

Izumi cemberut sedikit mendengar respon Naruto. "Kau dan Natsuki tidak merepotkan kami, Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri. Dan kau juga tidak pernah membawa Natsuki ke rumah kami… dan Kaa-san saat ini hampir ingin lari ke Konoha, mengambil Natsuki dan memenjarakannya di rumah." Izumi membalas dengan sedikit keras kepala.

"Tapi―"

"Aku tidak akan menerima tidak."

Dengan cepat, Naruto menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk. Ia, tentunya sangat tahu kapan untuk mengalah. Wanita adalah makhluk yang menyeramkan. Jika ada dua hal yang Naruto takuti di dunia ini, mungkin itu adalah amarah Ibunya dan Izumi.

Melihat Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, Izumi menyeringai sedikit, walaupun seringaian itu cepat menghilang dan terganti dengan wajah stoic biasa. Walaupun dalam kekuatan, Naruto sedikit lebih kuat daripada Izumi, mereka berdua tahu Naruto selalu menuruti apa yang Izumi katakan.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di pintu kamar masing-masing, setelah melewati tangga untuk menuju bawah tanah. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke Izumi, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamar Naruto, hanyalah sebuah kamar biasa. Kamar ANBU bukanlah kamar yang tepat untuk menaruh poster-poster, dan memberantakinya, walaupun ada beberapa nggota ANBU yang melakukan itu. Naruto berjalan ke lemarinya, dan mulai mengganti armornya dengan baju biasa.

Mengganti armor ANBU-nya dengan pakaian standar Jounin dan Chuunin Konoha, iapun berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan wajahnya sedikit.

Selesai mencuci muka, ia mengambil _hitai-ate_ -nya dan keluar dari kamarnya, ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Izumi sudah menunggunya di luar. Kedua tangannya berada di belakangnya, dan _hitai-ate_ -nya diikat di dahinya, walaupun simbol Konoha-nya sedikit tertutup oleh poni panjang dari Izumi. Izumi hanya memakai t-shirt simple seperti Naruto berwarna hitam, dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya, sementara di bagian bawah, Izumi hanya memakai rok pendek yang sedikit melebihi lututnya.

"Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu?" Izumi bertanya, menanyakan pendapat Naruto. Walaupun ia adalah ANBU prodigy… ia tetap perempuan 13 tahun yang sedang mengalami pubertas. Ia tentunya sangat suka mendengar pujian atas penampilannya dari seorang laki-laki.

Naruto melihat ke arah figur Izumi lagi. Tidak disangkal lagi, Izumi sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Naruto tersenyum. Tentunya, Naruto yang dari kecil lebih mementingkan tentang karir Shinobinya, dan mimpinya untuk menyatukan keluarganya, tidak sempat belajar tentang sesuatu yang romantis dan wanita. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa rayuan dan seduksi adalah hal yang ampuh untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Kau terlihat bagus hari ini." Naruto menjawab, memberikan senyuman kepada Izumi.

Izumi menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi, sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap oleh Naruto. Hanya bagus. Itulah yang selalu Naruto katakan setiap kali dia ingin Naruto mengatakan opininya tentang penampilannya. Walaupun sama seperti Naruto, Izumi terlalu sibuk menjadi kunoichi untuk memikirkan sesuatu tentang 'cinta', ibunya adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Tentunya Mikoto ingin anaknya menjadi 'wanita' juga, bukan hanya Kunoichi.

Izumi, merasa, akhir-akhir ini sedikit mempunyai… ketertarikan kepada teman masa kecilnya ini. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya selalu memberitahunya untuk membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum kepadanya. Izumi tahu, dari ibunya, hormon perempuannya ini mungkin saja sedang berada di puncaknya, membuat Izumi menjadi sedikit… girly.

Izumi bergidik sedikit ketika memikirkan dirinya dengan kata girly. Ia, dan girly tidaklah cocok. Ia selalu benci kunoichi-kunoichi yang menjadi ninja hanya karena ingin mendapatkan laki-laki. Menurut Izumi, Kunoichi itu juga adalah Shinobi. Mereka tidak beda jauh. Karena itu, jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa Izumi girly, siapapun itu, ia akan menghajarnya. Ia sangat tidak suka untuk disamakan kepada kunoichi-kunoichi lain.

Mereka kini sudah berada di pintu masuk markas ANBU, dan akan meninggalkan markas ANBU. Izumi sedikit kaget, karena ia tidak menyangka waktu yang ia habiskan di dalam dunianya sangat lama.

"Baiklah," Izumi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Sampai sini dulu, Izumi. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Dan hanya dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya dengan sebuah shunshin.

Izumi mengela nafasnya, dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia saat ini sedang memikirkan bagaimana untuk membuat Naruto tertarik padanya juga, sebagai lebih dari teman, tanpa terlihat terlalu girly dan _out of character_.

* * *

Natsuki Namikaze… atau hanya 'Natsuki' kalau kata orang-orang, karena mereka tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Si Demon adalah putri dari Hokage, sedang mengalami hari yang buruk. Nii-san kesayangannya sedang dalam misi sejak sebulan yang lalu, membuat Natsuki kesepian.

Ia adalah perempuan yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada perempuan seumurannya, dengan badan yang sangat kurus, lebih karena kekurangan makanan daripada diet seperti perempuan biasanya. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang yang melebihi bahunya sedikit.

Natsuki menghela nafasnya sedikit sambil merundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Murid-murid di Akademi selalu membullynya, kecuali untuk beberapa orang tertentu, yang hanya mengabaikannya, dan beberapa orang yang mau berinteraksinya, tetapi hanya karena mereka ingin sopan.

Natsuki berjalan ke rumahnya dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Hari ini, Akademi mengadakan latihan sparring bersama sensei. Ia mendapatkan sparring bersama Mizuki-sensei. Entah perasaannya atau tidak, sepertinya Mizuki-sensei lebih keras kepada dirinya daripada yang lain.

Ia juga belum makan sejak pagi. Ia tidak mempunyai uang. Teuchi-jii-san dan Ayame-nee-chan biasanya membolehkan dirinya makan gratis di kedai ramen mereka jika ia tidak mempunyai uang, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka.

Sejak kecil, sejak yang ia tahu, hidupnya selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu dibenci orang-orang, sementara kakaknya selalu dipuji oleh para penduduk. Awalnya, Natsuki mengira jika ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, tetapi, sepertinya orang-orang tetap membencinya, meskipun ia setiap hari mencoba mengganti style rambutnya dan pakaiannya. Bahkan, ayahnya juga membencinya.

Ketika ia bertanya kepada kakaknya, satu-satunya orang yang perduli padanya, kenapa orang-orang termasuk Tou-san membencinya, kakaknya hanya tersenyum sedih kepadanya dan memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi dirinya dari apapun.

Natsuki merasa, bahwa kakaknya terlalu sedih untuk memberitahunya, dan membiarkannya saja. Ketika kakaknya lulus Chuunin di umur 10 tahun, dan Natsuki baru hanya 6 tahun, kakaknya menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa dia dibenci, dan kenapa semua orang benci padanya.

Natsuki terlalu kaget ketika mendengarnya. Ia adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang hampir menghancurkan desa, yang katanya, dibunuh oleh Ibunya sendiri, ternyata ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika mendengar itu, dia menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan kakaknya selama beberapa hari. Merasa bahwa kakaknya sudah berbohong padanya dan juga membencinya.

Semua berakhir ketika kakaknya mengatakan padanya, bahwa ia akan tetap menyayanginya. Walaupun Natsuki adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, kriminal, Hokage, atau bahkan pemulung, kakaknya akan tetap menyayanginya dan melindunginya.

Sejak saat itu, semua keraguan yang Natsuki punya atas kakaknya menghilang. Ia percaya pada kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah ninja yang hebat, dan kakaknya akan selalu bersama dengannya sampai akhir.

Walaupun begitu, kakaknya selalu mendapatkan misi yang banyak akhir-akhir ini dari Hokage. Entah kenapa, seolah seperti Hokage ingin menjauhkan Natsuki dari kakaknya. Natsuki juga memikirkan bahwa posibilitas itu benar. Lagipula, Hokage tidak ingin anaknya bersama-sama dengan Si Demon.

Hokage… Hokage yang juga adalah ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya menyalahkan Natsuki sendiri atas kematian ibunya. Natsuki pikir, itu tidak masuk akal.

Ia membenci Hokage. Natsuki membenci Minato Namikaze. Memikirkan namanya, membuat Natsuki mengepalkan tangannya. Menurut Natsuki, Minato adalah seorang yang munafik. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Menyalahkan Natsuki karena kematian istri Minato sekaligus ibu Natsuki sendiri. Itu bodoh. Mereka membenci satu sama lain, Minato dan Natsuki, dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Karena itu, setiap mereka bertemu, mereka tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak memberi deathglare kepada satu sama lain.

Kakaknya selalu bilang bahwa ayahnya sebenarnya menyanginya, dan suatu saat, dia akan akan membuka matanya dan menyayangi Natsuki sebagai putrinya sendiri. Walaupun ia sangat sayang kepada kakaknya, ia tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Tidak akan mungkin Minato akan menyayanginya sebagai putri, dan Natsuki sendiri, tidak akan pernah menyayangi seseorang, yang secara indirek, menyebabkan penderitaannya, sebagai seorang ayah.

Natsuki menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia lebih menyukai memanggil dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Natsuki, daripada Namikaze Natsuki. Atas honor kepada ibunya, yang mempunyai marga Uzumaki. Kakaknya bilang, bahwa ibunya memilih dia sebagai Jinchuuriki karena dia percaya pada Natsuki. Percaya bahwa Natsuki bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Natsuki percaya itu.

Menghela nafasnya, Natsuki baru menyadari bahwa ia kini sudah berada di tempat tujuannya. Apartemennya. Kakaknya membelikan apartemen ini sebagai tempat tinggal mereka berdua, ketika dia masih 4 tahun. Awalnya, Natsuki tinggal di panti asuhan, dan kakaknya tinggal di mansion keluarga Namikaze. Tetapi kakaknya kini jarang berada di tempat itu, memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Natsuki atau di markas ANBU-nya.

Apartemen ini hanyalah apartemen biasa. Tidak terlalu bagus, dan tidak terlalu buruk juga. Natsuki menaiki tangganya, untuk menuju ke ruangan apartemennya.

Sesampainya disana, ia mengambil kunci dari kantungnya, dan membuka pintunya. Ketika ia menyangka sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan kotor, ia disambut oleh ruangan yang bersih dan lampu yang menyala. Pikirannya langsung siaga, memikirkan bahwa ada seorang pencuri yang masuk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya beberapa penduduk mencoba menghancurkan apartemennya.

Tetapi, ia mulai lega ketika melihat sepasang sepatu terjejer di pintu masuk. Sebuah senyuman langsung saja terkembang di pipinya, mengetahui siapa pemilik sandal ninja itu, Natsuki tersenyum sangat besar. Ia langsung saja berlari ke arah dapur sambil berteriak,

"Tadaima!"

Ketika ia sampai di dapur, ia melihat orang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu berada disana. Hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang ninja berwarna hitam disertai celana panjang dengan warna yang sama, sekaligus apron memasak yang ia pakai, adalah Namikaze Naruto. Figur nomor satu yang berada di daftar orang yang Natsuki paling sayangi.

"Onii-sama!" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Natsuki berlari ke arah Naruto, yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Natsuki. Ia menabrak kakaknya dalam pelukan, membuat ia dan Naruto jatuh. "Ah, Onii-sama! Aku merindukanmu! Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang! Jika tahu begitu, aku akan membersihkan apartemennya dulu!" Natsuki berseru dengan semangat, mengeluarkan segala rasa senangnya ia ucapkan di kalimat itu.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. Ia mencoba berdiri, walaupun Natsuki berada di atasnya, dan ia berhasil berdiri tanpa membuat Natsuki melepaskan pelukannya.

"Halo untukmu juga, Natsuki." Naruto berkata sambil terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengusap-ngusapkan rambut pirang Natsuki, mendapatkan sebuah cemberut yang lucu dari Natsuki. Natsuki selalu tidak suka jika seseorang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Aku cepat-cepat datang kesini ketika misiku selesai. Aku khawatir sekali padamu."

Mendengar itu, Natsuki melepas pelukannya, dan dengan dua buah blush di pipinya, melihat ke arah Naruto, "Eh?" Ia menggumam. "Onii-sama khawatir padaku?" Tanyanya dengan malu sambil melihat ke arah Naruto. Ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk, Natsuki memegang kedua telapak tangannya, dan menaruhnya di sebelah pipinya. Sebuah ekspresi dreamy dan rona merah entah kenapa terlihat di wajahnya. "Ah~ Onii-sama mengkhawatirkanku~"

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung kearah Natsuki yang kini sedang berada di dunia fantasinya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, mengabaikan perilaku aneh Natsuki.

"Oh ya, Natsuki." Mendengar panggilan dari kakaknya, Natsuki meninggalkan dunianya sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya ke kakaknya. "Apa kau masih ingat Izumi?" Ia bertanya.

Natsuki mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ketika menyadari perempuan siapa yang dibilang kakaknya, auranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Walaupun Natsuki masih tersenyum, auranya mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Oh," Natsuki berkata. "Pacar Onii-sama yang itu, bukan?~" dia melanjutkannya dengan nada yang… terlalu ceria. Walaupun wajahnya tersenyum, Naruto merasa ada arti lain dalam senyuman itu.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung melihat Natsuki. Sepertinya… Natsuki tidak terlalu menyukai Izumi. Ia berpikir kenapa. Izumi orangnya stoic, dan tidak pernah menyinggung orang lain. Sementara Natsuki orangnya ceria, dan selalu ingin membahagiakan orang lain. Tentunya, jika mereka berdua bertemu, mereka pasti, akan setidaknya, berteman dengan satu sama lain, bukan?

Naruto menghela nafasnya capai. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, Izumi bukanlah kekasihku. Kita hanya teman sejak kecil." Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada capai. "Dan kembali ke topik, hari ini, kita akan makan malam di rumahnya." Naruto menyelesaikannya. Ia kemudian membuka apronnya, yang tadi ia pakai untuk mencuci piring yang tidak pernah dicuci oleh Natsuki sejak terakhir kali ia berada di sini.

Natsuki hanya diam disana. Mengedipkan matanya bingung atas pernyataan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah makan bersama orang lain, selain bersama kakaknya. Dan setiap kali ia diajak makan oleh seseorang selain kakaknya, makanan itu selalu beracun. Dan lagipula, tentu kan Izumi ini mempunyai keluarga? Apa keluarganya tidak akan keberatan?

"Onii-sama…" Natsuki memanggil, dengan nada malu. "Apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga Izumi-san…" Ucap Natsuki. Walaupun dia tidak suka dengan Izumi karena dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya, tidak berarti ia akan membiarkan keluarga Izumi menjadi tidak nyaman karena keberadaannya.

Naruto tersenyum merearusikan. "Tenang saja," Ucapnya, "Aku yakin keluarga Izumi akan senang bertemu denganmu. Izumi juga mempunyai adik yang seumuran denganmu dan juga murid di Akademi, mungkin kau mengenalnya." Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan mandi dahulu. Sebaiknya kau juga mandi, Natsuki. Kau sangat kotor."

Mendengar itu, sebuah ide nakal mulai muncul di kepala Natsuki. Dengan senyuman jahil ia berkata pada Naruto, "Onii-sama, apa aku boleh mandi bersamamu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat innocent.

Naruto, yang tadinya ingin masuk ke kamar mandi, melihat kearah Natsuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Merasa tidak ada yang salah jika ia mandi bersama adik kecilnya, Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya. "Baiklah," Ia mengucapkannya dengan kasual.

Mendengar respon dari kakaknya, Natsuki dengan ceria masuk ke kamar mandi bersama kakaknya.

* * *

Ketika Naruto bilang bahwa mereka akan makan di rumah teman Naruto, Izumi, Natsuki menyangka mereka akan berada di sebuah apartemen atau rumah biasa di Konoha. Yang paling tidak ia sangka adalah mereka akan pergi ke distrik Klan Uchiha dan berjalan ke rumah yang mungkin bisa dibilang rumah paling besar di distrik ini.

Natsumi tentu pernah melihat Izumi beberapa kali, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Izumi adalah seorang Uchiha. Ketika bepergian dengan Naruto, Izumi selalu memakai pakaian kasual biasa, bukan pakaian yang bersimbol Uchiha.

Ketika Naruto mengetuk pintunya, tidak sampai harus mengetuk dua kali, pintu sudah langsung terbuka, menunjukan Izumi sendiri disana. Rambut Izumi kini dibiarkan tergerai, dan ia kini memakai t-shirt yang jelas sekali kebesaran untuknya, dan sebuah celana pendek ketat.

Alis Natsuki berkedut kesal ketika melihat Izumi. Izumi terlihat makin cantik sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya, dan ia tidak suka itu. Pemikiran bahwa ada gadis cantik yang selalu bersama kakak tersayangnya selalu tidak membuat Natsuki enak.

Ketika menyadari siapa yang datang, Izumi langsung tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Naruto-kun, Natsuki-kun, silahkan masuk."

"Onee-san.. ada siapa di―"

Sebuah suara dari belakang Izumi mengalihkan perhatian Natsuki. Natsuki melihat ke belakang Izumi, dan melebarkan matanya ketika dia melihat siapa 'adik' dari Izumi yang kakaknya maksud. Orang yang dimaksud Natsuki sepertinya juga menyadarinya karena dia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Natsuki.

"KAU!"

Natsuki dan orang itu menunjuk ke arah satu sama lain. Nada tidak suka terdengar jelas dari perkataan mereka.

Naruto melihat semua ini sambil menaikan alisnya dengan tertarik. "Jadi, kalian mengenal satu sama lain, Sasuke-kun, Natsuki?" Ia berkata.

Natsuki dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Masih memberi satu sama lain glare.

"Aku tidak menyangka adik dari Naruto-nii-san yang dimaksud Onee-san adalah orang sepertimu, dobe." Sasuke berkata dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, alis Natsuki berkedut dengan kesal. "Apa itu hah, teme?!" Tepat ketika Natsuki mengatakan itu, Natsuki harus berteriak kesakitan karena ia merasakan kupingnya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Natsuki, siapa yang mengajarimu kata kasar seperti itu?" Naruto mendisiplinkan, menarik kuping Natsuki sedikit lebih keras. Walaupun ia sangat sayang pada Natsuki, ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya ini tidak sopan dan tidak tahu tata krama.

Di depan mereka, Izumi juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

" _Ittai! Gommen ne,_ Onii-sama!" Teriak Natsuki kesakitan. "A-aku hanya tidak sengaja memanggilnya seperti itu! Lagipula, te―, maksudku, Sasuke duluan yang mengataiku _dobe_!" Natsuki berkata, memberikan glare kepada Sasuke sambil menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya, mengatakan bahwa semua ini salah Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Natsuki, Izumi menjewer kuping Sasuke lebih keras sambil memberikan Sasuke pandangan keras.

"Apa yang dikatakan Natsuki benar, Sasuke?" Izumi bertanya dengan tenang. "Mengejek orang lain? Bukankah Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama sudah mengajarimu lebih baik dariapada itu, Sasuke?" Lanjutnya, masih memberikan Sasuke pandangan keras.

"Ti-tidak!" Sasuke menyangkalnya ditengah sakitnya jeweran kakaknya. Ia kemudian menunjukan tangannya ke arah Natsuki, "Dia duluan yang memulainya! Dia mengira itu lucu untuk menumpahkan cat pink ketika aku masuk kelas!" Teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, masih teringat dengan kejadian itu.

Sebelum Naruto bisa menasihati Natsuki lagi, ia sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu.

"Wah, wah… Keramaian apa ini?"

Dari pintu kediaman Izumi, terlihat lagi orang lain yang muncul. Dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya, Mikoto Uchiha melihat dengan ekspresi gembira, melihat Naruto dan Izumi menjewer adik mereka masing-masing, sementara Natsuki dan Sasuke menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Okaa-san!"

"Mikoto-san!"

Izumi, Sasuke dan Naruto teriak bersamaan, sementara Natsuki melihat kearah wanita baru ini dengan bingung, memikirkan siapa kira-kira wanita baru ini.

Mikoto, ketika melihat Natsuki, matanya langsung saja melebar. Dengan kecepatan yang mungkin melebihi kecepatan tekhnik Yondaime Hokage sendiri, Mikoto kini tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk Natsuki dengan erat.

"Uwaa! Natsuki-chan!" Mikoto berteriak, "Kau jauh lebih lucu daripada saat terakhil kali aku melihatmu saat bayi! Uwaa! _Kawaii!_ "

Natsuki, yang kini sudah hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena ketatnya pelukan Mikoto, masih bisa berkata, " _Go-gomen_.. Siapa anda?" dengan sedikit susah payah.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mikoto mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Natsuki dan melihat Natsuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengetahuiku?" Mikoto bertanya dengan sedikit bingung.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Natsuki tersenyum cengengehan. "Ah.. aku melihatmu beberapa kali menjemput Sasuke.. tetapi, lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu.. Hehehe.. Maaf…" Natsuki berkata dengan sedikit malu.

Mendengar itu, Mikoto tersenyum kepada Natsuki dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto untuk memberikan Naruto sebuah pandangan yang sudah Naruto sangat kenali. Mikoto tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, walaupun dengan senyuman, Naruto merasa seolah Shinigami menatapnya tepat di mata. Melihat ekspresi ibu mereka, Izumi dan Sasuke dengan bijak tidak menginterupsi momen mereka.

"Kau tentunya tidak melupakan untuk memberitahu Natsuki siapa aku, 'kan, Naruto- _kun_?" Mikoto bertanya, masih dengan senyuman menyeramkannya itu.

Naruto tertawa dengan garing sambil memberikan senyum cengengehan biasanya, "Ah…" Naruto bergumam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.. "…mungkin?"

Mendengar itu, Mikoto memberikan deathglare kearah Naruto, "Aku akan memberikan hukumanmu nanti, anak muda." Mikoto berkata dengan stern. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Natsuki. "Natsuki-chan. Aku adalah sahabat ibumu. Ibumu memintaku untuk menjagamu jika Yondaime-sama dan Naruto-kun tidak bisa menjagamu. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu, karena kakakmu ini," Mikoto memberikan glare lagi kepada Naruto, "Merasa tidak penting untuk membiarkanmu tahu kalau kau diterima di rumah ini." Sebelum Naruto bisa menyangkalnya, ia kembali didiamkan oleh glare Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Mikoto berdiri, "Mari kita masuk! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk makan malam ini!" Dengan itu, Mikoto menyeret Sasuke dan Natsuki, yang masih terhentak atas apa yang dibilang Mikoto, ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Naruto dan Izumi di luar.

Melihat mereka sudah masuk, Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Izumi, melihat itu, menaikan alisnya.

"Kaa-san benar," Izumi memulai. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kami ke Natsuki?" Tanya Izumi dengan nada curiga.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku…" Naruto berkata, "Hanya saja… Aku… aku takut jika Mikoto-san juga tidak bisa menerima Natsuki… Seperti Tou-san.." Gumam Naruto, dengan nada khawatir.

Poke.

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit ketika Izumi menyentil dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ingat waktu saat kita kecil, ketika kau melakukan hal bodoh, aku selalu menyentilmu di dahi?" Tanya Izumi, pandangan nostalgia terlihat di wajahnya. Jemarinya masih belum melepaskan dahi Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. "Kukira kau sudah tidak akan bertingkah bodoh lagi ketika sudah menjadi ANBU, tetapi, ternyata aku salah." Izumi melanjutkan. "Apa kau kira Kaa-san akan membenci Natsuki ketika setiap kali kau berkunjung, dia selalu menanyainya? Kau mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana sifat Kaa-san, karena kau sudah mulai jarang menemuinya, tetapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu pasti… Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyimpan dendam. Ingat itu." Dengan itu, Izumi melepaskan jarinya dari dahi Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ketika menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu paranoid… Seharusnya aku sudah mempertemukan Natsuki dengan figur tantenya dari dulu. Aku hanya berharap Natsuki tidak marah padaku." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

Sebelum Izumi membalas perkataan Naruto, mereka mendengar suara panggilan dari pintu rumah.

"Onii-sama!"

Disana terlihat figur Natsuki, melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya.

"Cepat masuk! Mikoto-baa-san memasak ramen yang sangat enak!" Teriaknya dengan ceria. Natsuki kemudian melihat ke belakangnya, dan kemudian berlari lagi ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak, "Jangan coba-coba mengambil porsi ramenku, Sasuke-teme!"

"Tidak berkata kasar di dalam rumah!"

Dari luarpun, Izumi dan Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara Mikoto yang menegur Natsuki atas perkataan kasarnya, dilanjutkan dengan teriakan 'aw!' dari Natsuki, dan suara tawa dari Sasuke, yang kemudian berubah menjadi 'aw!' juga.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ia kemudian berlari kearah rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, Izumi, tetapi aku tidak ingin porsi ramenku diambil!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

Izumi hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas tindakan childish Naruto.

* * *

Minato Namikaze memandang langit Konoha yang diselimuti oleh bintang-bintang dengan wajah tanpa eskresi. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumah sekarang, tetapi, apa gunanya juga? Tidak ada yang akan menunggunya disana. Kushina sudah tidak ada. Dan Naruto juga sudah hampir tidak pernah tinggal di rumah lagi, lebih memilih bersama Natsuki atau berada di markas ANBU.

Ruangan Hokagenya kini hanya diselimuti oleh cahaya bulan. Dari sudut matanya, Minato melihat foto keluarganya yang ia taruh di mejanya. Foto keluarganya saat semuanya masih sempurna. Foto keluarganya disaat semuanya seolah sudah seperti akhir yang bahagia, seperti dicerita dongeng.

Disana ada dirinya, menggendong Naruto kecil dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menyelimuti Kushina yang sedang mengusapkan salah satu tangannya ke perutnya yang sedang menghamili Natsuki disana. Mereka bertiga mempunyai senyuman besar di wajah mereka.

Minato tersenyum kembali, mengusap foto itu dengan kasih sayang. Semuanya akan menjadi sempurna, jika bukan karena Madara. Jika bukan karena serangan Kyuubi. Jika bukan karena dirinya yang terlalu lemah untuk menyelamatkan semuanya.

Tetapi yang lebih penting, jika bukan karena Shinigami itu.

Sudah dari awal seharusnya ia tahu ia tidak boleh merencanakan menggunakan tekhnik Shinigami itu. Tidak boleh membiarkan Kushina tahu tentang tekhnik itu. Tekhnik itu dikatakan Kinjutsu karena suatu alasan.

Sejak hari itu, ia selalu bisa memikirkan berbagai skenario berbeda yang tetap bisa memungkinkan ia, Kushina, Natsuki dan Naruto hidup bahagia. Dan, itu selalu membuatnya tersiksa.

Mungkin seperti yang orang bilang, jika kau membuat perjanjian dengan si Iblis, yang kau dapat hanyalah penderitaan.

Pengorbanan. Itulah tugas pertama seorang Hokage. Rela mengorbankan semuanya untuk kepentingan desanya.

Ia tertawa dengan datar.

Ia sudah melakukan banyak pengorbanan, bahkan ia yakin jika ada pangkat yang lebih tinggi daripada Hokage, ia kini sudah berada di pangkat itu karena ia sudah lulus menjadi Hokage dengan banyak pengorbanan yang ia buat.

Ia mengorbankan untuk kepentingan desa dan penduduknya.

Ia mengorbankan keluarganya, demi kepentingan mereka sendiri dan Konoha.

Apa yang bisa melebihi itu?

* * *

― _To Be Continued…_

* * *

Author Note: Oke, pasti akan banyak pertanyaan disini. Aku akan coba jawab pertanyaan yang aku kira bakal kalian nanya.

― _Minato bashing?_

Bukan. Ini bukan bashing. Aku ga terlalu suka cerita dimana ada sebuah bashing karakter. _Bashing_ kan menjelek-jelekan sebuah karakter tanpa alasan. Aku tidak menjelek-jelekan Minato tanpa alasan, aku bahkan tidak menjelek-jelekannya sama sekali. Tema cerita ini adalah pengorbanan, dan sebagai Hokage, Minato membuat pengorbanan yang membuat hubungan dia dengan anak-anaknya menjadi tidak baik demi kepentingan mereka sendiri dan Konoha. Sebagai Hokage, ia harus memikirkan penduduknya daripada dia sendiri. Pengorbanan apa yang dilakukan Minato? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

― _Fem!Itachi?_

Oke, untuk yang masih ga nyadar fem!Itachi itu apa, itu female Itachi. Gender-bender. Author ngubah Itachi menjadi perempuan. Tentunya penampilannya juga berubah, dan walaupun deskripnya agak ga jelas, kalian bisa mikirin fem!Itachi sesuai imajinasi kalian. Kenapa fem!Itachi? Aku mengubah Itachi menjadi perempuan bukan karena aku pengen ngepair Itachi dengan Naruto. Disini romance-nya bakal dikit, tapi, perubahan gender Itachi bakal menjadi sesuatu yang penting agar cerita ini berjalan.

― _Incest?_

Um… Mungkin iya, mungkin engga. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mendeteksi sedikit incest dari cerita ini, tapi, aku hanya menggambarkan Natsuki sebagai adik yang kagum banget sama Naruto. Natsuki ngeliat Naruto sebagai orang yang ia sangat kagumi, walaupun itu agak sedikit berlebihan sampai-sampai mungkin orang bakal ngira Natsuki suka sama Naruto.

― _Pairing/Romance?_

Bakal ada romance disini, tetapi ga akan banyak. Pair? Entahlah. Kalian bisa ngasih sugesti dan mungkin aku akan pertimbangkan itu. Tolong kasih sugesti yang masuk akal dengan jalan cerita, dan juga tidak yaoi. Aku ngga nyaman nulis cerita tentang itu.

― _Update?_

Aku menulis sebagai hobi, bukan sebagai pekerjaan, jadi, ngga akan ada waktu pasti untuk kapan update. Selama aku mempunyai inspirasi dan waktu luang untuk nulis, aku bakal post chapter baru.

― _Untuk kalian yang baca Tale of The Uzumaki Naruto_

Oke, ini adalah revisi dari cerita pertamaku sebagai author fanfiction. Ketika kalian menjadi author dan menulis cerita pertama kalian di sini, beberapa bulan kemudian kalian pasti akan nyadar banyak yang ga nyambung dan berantakan dari cerita itu.

Itu yang terjadi dengan ToTN. Ketika aku baca lagi ceritanya, banyak banget plothole, jalan cerita yang berantakan dan beberapa momen tidak nyambung. Seolah kalian ngebuat film, cut sebagian besarnya, sambung bagian yang ga dicut, kemudian baru nonton. Walaupun masuk akal, tapi ceritanya ga nyambung.

Jadi, jadilah cerita ini. Ini tidak sepenuhnya identikal dengan ToTN, tentu saja. Tetapi, sebagian besar elemen dari sana ada di cerita ini. Aku mencoba membuat cerita ini lebih realistik daripada cerita yang lama.

― _Pertanyaan lain_

Untuk pertanyaan lain, mohon review atau PM, aku coba sebisanya buat membalasnya.

Btw, ohya, aku ganti author name, untuk kalian yang belum tahu, aku dulu adalah _Mizuhashi Kyousuke_.


End file.
